We Don't Leave Our People Behind
by sourmanilla
Summary: A routine mission goes wrong, and leaves John trapped.....Sorry for some missing quotation marks and no name for the people of the village. If you can help me with both it would be appreciated!


Disclaimer: Any character or places that you recognize is not owned by me.

Part 1: The Meeting

Most missions that they undertake are usually normal. They meet regular people that are going about there business, and then there are the other people who get hostile and usually kidnap or shoot them. But its not always the people who are the dilemma, it could be the gate, the jumper or in there case a building.

The building had been standing for longer than the ancients have been gone. The walls are entirely covered in cracks and faded of there color, and look ready to fall down at any second. But the people of M43-788, they call themselves the ________, say that the buildings a completely safe and that they had been using them for centuries.

John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon walked through the village of M43-788, looking around at the questionable old buildings that towered over them, and at the people who stared at them as the walked past. The team had been greeted at the gate, at walked a mile to the village by the planets leader Avon, who now was leading the team to his workplace.

The building the team was lead to look the oldest, but inside it looked like it was new. The walls were covered by what looked like art work, the floors had fine carpeting, and the furniture was fairly large and striking. They were led into a room that inhabited the back and it was apparently the office of the leader. Suddenly the ground shook, hard. The team grabbed hold of the walls and waited. The shaking stopped moments later.

Excuse the quakes.. they happen fairly often here, nobody knows why, but. Avon said, then trailed off. Is that why all the buildings here are damaged? Teyla questioned Avon. Uh quite possibly, the buildings have been like that ever since we arrived here. Avon went behind the desk that sat in the middle of the room and sat in the chair there.

Part 2: The Quake

So your people have been here for awhile? Rodney asked. Yes ever since the wraith destroyed our last planet. We have had many planets before that one too, but we did not leave those because of the wraith, most of the planets became inhabitable due to loss of vegetation spots, and lack of materials need to shelter us. and we had many enemies on the planets that were to strong for us. They attacked us until there was nothing left to attack. We lost more than half of our population to them, and that was just the first war. Avon answered. Didnt you fight back? John continued. We tried but before we could get our defenses up they had destroyed everythi.

A quake started up again, but this one was massive. The items that lined the walls fell and then part on the wall caved in. GET OUT!! John yelled to the team and Avon. The people outside of Avons office were frozen so while the team was getting out John grabbed the frozen people and told them to get out. Once everyone was out of the room, John ran into the adjoining rooms to see if anybody was in there.

From outside Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and Avon stared anxiously at the entry way waiting for John to appear, after several minutes, the quaking had not stopped but got worse and it appeared that the building was starting to shake and that it was going to fall. And it did.

Part 3: The rescue

JOHN! Ronon yelled, running towards the rubble but Teyla held him back. We can not get to him we need to get back to Atlantis and then come back with a rescue team. They knew that was the only way to help John. Ill go! Ronon said as he started in a run towards the gate. Teyla was about to stop him but he was gone.

Two hours later, Ronon jogged back to the rubble with a rescue team on his tail carrying all the need equipment to get John from out of the rubble and a medical team. Where is he! Sgt. Kell yelled to Teyla who was holding a life signs detector. He is here! Teyla yelled to Kell as she ran to the point above John. Kell and his men worked the large stones that were once the walls off the area that John was at. It took several minutes, but they finally made progress, they had found John, well his arm. Later they got him all out. He had several lacerations that covered his body, and no doubt broken bones. The medical team check him out and loaded him on to the stretcher and everyone went on there way back to Atlantis.

THE END


End file.
